


Promises

by hedaoverheelsoveryou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke/Bellamy (mentioned), Clexa, F/F, clarke/lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaoverheelsoveryou/pseuds/hedaoverheelsoveryou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years after the Griffin-Blake wedding, Lexa Woods is forced to a party only to be faced with her ex.<br/>Will things turn out well, with a promise of another chance? Or will Lexa be left again, knowing Clarke only as the one who got away? </p>
<p>Continuation of previous fic - When I Was Your (Wo)Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd be back at this fic, but after the sweetest anon message I'm back!  
> I think we all deserve a little bit of happiness after that dreaded episode, so enjoy! 
> 
> Shoutout to the anon (you know who are are), who got me back into writing again! This ones for you! ^_^

Soft music played from overhead speakers as people danced or ate in small groups around the room, laughing and chatting as though they hadn’t seen each other in years - a fact which rang true for one brunette in particular. Stood in one corner, drink in hand and scowl painted on her face, was none other than Lexa Woods. Considered a myth since the last gathering at the Griffin-Blake wedding, her appearance was more surprising than the time Jasper Jordan went vegan for 3 months, which was pretty surprising given his love for pizza and deli meats. 

She wouldn’t have decided to come to this party (if you could even call it that) if it wasn’t for the twelve invitations and countless emails she had received from Reyes and co. She’d have to remind herself later that Raven seriously owes her one for coming tonight.

“Lexa!” 

Speak of the devil. Turning around at her name, Lexa saw the familiar figure of the invitation spammer approaching her, finding herself unable to stop the automatic grin forming on her face. 

“Long time no see, Reyes.” Lexa said, bringing her in for a tight hug.

“Could say the same to you, Woods.” Raven smirked. “We all thought you’d went on a one woman expedition to the bottom of the ocean, knowing your obsession with all things aquatic.”

“Exotic, but no. Just been busy with work I guess.” Lexa shrugged, taking a swig of her drink - this was going to be a _long_ night.

“Aren’t we all.” Raven said, partly disinterested. Lexa would have questioned her tone if it wasn’t for the wide eyed look spreading on Raven’s face as she looked over her shoulder at something - or _someone_.

“What’re you looking at?“ Lexa began to mutter as she turned around, wishing she hadn’t when she caught a glimpse of what got the mechanic wide-eyed. 

Entering the room was none other than Clarke Griffin; blonde haired, blue eyed and just as perfect as Lexa remembered - and heading right towards her. Lexa couldn’t bear to face her again, not after how it all ended, and she could feel the same dull ache in her stomach looking at her as she did at the wedding and every day since.

“Shit.” Lexa swore through her teeth. She finished her drink in one quick swallow, brushing a hand through her curls. “I gotta go. I can’t face her.”

“You gotta at least try and be civil, Lexa.” Raven barked, trying to subtly look for any signs of the blonde near them, but no to avail. “I think she’s gone anyway.“

Lexa couldn’t help but sigh in relief - she was free for another night.

“Raven!”

Spoke too soon.

“Clarke! Glad to see you could make it!” Raven managed to spit out before she’s dragged into a hug.

Lexa took the time for them to hug and catch up to think. It was just her luck that she of all people turned up tonight - not only would they have to make awkward _we once dated_ chit-chat - but she’d have to act like she wasn’t totally and utterly still in love with Clarke Griffin. _Great_. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Raven waving a hand in front of her face, “Earth to Woods. You want a drink or not?” 

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah I’ll take another.” Lexa stammers out, trying to act casual even though her thoughts were running a mile a minute inside her head.

“Alright then. Back in a few.” Raven says, throwing a wink in Clarke’s direction before making her way to the bar.

“Well” Clarke says, forcing a small smile. “Looks like it’s just us now.”

Lexa turns her head to meet Clarke’s eyes, ignoring the way her heart flutters when she meets the blondes gaze.

“It appears so.” Lexa gulps, nervously knitting her fingers together while she speaks. “So, how are things?”

Clarke laughs, but Lexa can’t help but notice it doesn’t reach her eyes. “As good as things can be when you’re a struggling artist who’s filing for divorce.” She shrugs.

“D-divorce?” She stutters out, mentally slapping herself for appearing so incoherent in front of her. “I had no idea.” Which is true - that’s what happens when you go off the grid for 2 years. For all she knew, Clarke and Bellamy were living the happy couple life - planning a family, not a divorce. 

“It’s not that big of a deal. I’m over it now.” Clarke shrugged again, face unreadable. She had to admit, she was slightly confused as to why Lexa cared at all about her relationship – she’d been distant ever since things ended. 

“Anyway, enough about me.” Clarke continued, meeting the brunettes eyes with a small smile, “How is everything in the world of Lexa Woods?”

To be honest – Lexa didn’t know how to answer. Should she lie, tell Clarke she’s happy with her crappy job and back on the dating scene? Or tell her the truth, that she hates her job and hasn’t dated anyone since Clarke, because why date someone else when your heart will always be hers? 

 

Lexa lies. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Lexa had long since given up on Raven bringing back their drinks, so instead stole a bottle off one of the tables and headed over to a solo couch near the back of the room away from the noise. They sat side by side at the start, still wary of each other, but as the night went on and they grew more and more tipsy, they found themselves sitting closer and closer together. 

Sitting cross-legged on the couch, shoes long forgotten, Clarke grinned at Lexa. “So you’re telling me, you took up brass lessons _just_ so you could play the opening theme to the National Geographic channel?” 

“Sure did.” Lexa said shamelessly, smiling widely when a loud laugh escaped from Clarke.

“You’re devoted, I’ll give you that.” Clarke managed to say once she got herself composed. Putting her glass down on the table she met Lexa’s eyes with a look that made the brunettes insides flip like the pancakes they used to make on Sunday mornings. “ _God_.” Clarke continued with a sigh, “I’ve missed this.”

Lexa took a quick drink before setting her glass down as well. “What,” she began, “my overpowering lameness? You sure are a charmer, Griffin.” She smirked, resting an arm on the back of the couch. 

“That I have missed, but more so this” Clarke said, gesturing between her and Lexa. “You just get me. More than anyone ever has.” She murmured, fiddling with her fingers, unable to meet Lexa’s eyes. 

“Hey.” Lexa said, trying to get her attention. “ _Clarke_. Look at me.” She placed one hand over the blonde’s entwined hands, successfully gaining eye contact. “I’ve missed it too. You don’t know how many nights I’ve sat down to watch Grey’s but had to stop because it sucked without your commentary.” Lexa grinned, earning a chuckle from Clarke. 

Clarke laced their fingers together, and Lexa tried not to notice the tingle she felt in her fingers from where they touched Clarkes - and she couldn’t help but notice the pink spread over the blonde’s cheeks, imagining it most likely mirrored her own. She wasn’t lying when she said she’d missed it too, missed being with her, but she wasn’t about to make a move after the way things ended the last time - she just wasn’t good enough for someone like Clarke. 

“What ever happened to us, hm?” Clarke muttered, staring at their entwined hands.

“I fell in love with my work and you fell in love with someone else.” Lexa responded sadly while shooting Clarke a guilty look, secretly grateful for the noise of the room for hiding the quiver in her voice. It really was her fault they grew apart – her fault that Clarke fell into the arms of another - and she hated herself for that. She couldn’t do this again, not when she didn’t know if she’d be able to treat Clarke the way she deserved.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this. I should go.” Lexa began to say, untangling her hands from the blondes and standing up from the couch - but she was stopped by a small hand on her upper arm.

“Don’t go.” Clarke pleaded, “ _Please_.” She said, and she had that sad puppy look on her face that Lexa always gave into – all wide eyes and pouting lips – this was just no good.  
Lexa had yet another decision on her hands – stay on the couch, chatting and joking with Clarke and falling in love with her all over again, or leave, saving herself and Clarke from another dose of heartbreak. 

For the first time in two years, Lexa listened to her heart. 

 

Lexa stayed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Raven stood at the bar - one arm on the counter and one on her hip, grinning smugly at the duo sat on the couch.

“How is operation Clexa going, mastermind?” Octavia asked, plopping down onto a bar stool adjacent to Raven.

“Right on schedule, O.” Raven replied, signalling to the barman for another round for the two of them. “I imagine we’ll be ordering champagne soon enough.” She continued, smug as ever.

Octavia grinned at that, “Confident are we?”

“ _Always_ , O. It’s in the genes.” She smirked, gesturing to herself as she did so.

_Typical Reyes_ , Octavia thought, _always so pleased with herself_.

Taking her glass from the bar and nodding at the mechanic to do the same, Octavia raises it into the air as though toasting at a wedding.

“To our brilliant minds...” She starts.

“And our hot ass bods.” Raven finishes, winking before they clink their glasses.

Both turn to look again at the blonde and brunette, finding them looking just as infatuated with each other as they were 3 years ago, and share a wide smile. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the room, Clarke lay lengthways on the couch, Lexa beside her with the blonde’s legs on her lap, acting as though they were the only people in the room. They talked about anything and everything. Lexa couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect this was, how perfect Clarke was, and how much she wanted this again.

“Hey Lexa.” Clarke said softly.

“Hm?” Lexa murmured, taking her eyes off of Clarke’s legs where she was drawing slow circles with her fingers, and met her eyes.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Clarke grinned, sitting her hands on Lexa’s forearms. 

“Sorry.” Lexa blushed, turning her gaze to her hands on the blonde’s legs.

Suddenly the legs weren’t there anymore, and Clarke had stood up, smiling and extending a hand to the brunette. 

“C’mon.” Clarke jerked her head to the dancefloor, smile still present on her face, “Let’s _dance_.” 

Lexa grinned and stood, taking the blonde’s outstretched hand, “It would be my _honour_.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lex, have you ever thought about where we’d be right now if things didn’t end up the way they did?” Clarke asked, hands round Lexa’s neck as they swayed to some slow song Clarke didn’t pay attention to the lyrics of. 

“Every day.” Lexa admitted, and she wasn’t lying. 

“I have too.” Clarke replied softly, bringing a hand round to push a curl behind Lexa’s ear. She ran a hand through the curls softly while she continued. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something all night.” 

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat. She tried to steady her voice as much as possible before replying.

“Go on.” 

Clarke put her hand back behind Lexa’s neck, fingers stroking her hairline. “I haven’t been completely honest with you about everything. You see, the reason I’m getting a divorce is because, well...” Clarke hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I’m still in love with you.”

_Still in love with her_? Lexa couldn’t believe her eyes (or her ears for that matter). Did Clarke Griffin, the honest to God love of her life, really just confess that she loved her? That she never stopped? God, she’d have to take a seat before she fainted. If there was any sign that things really could go back to the way they were, this sure as hell was it. Lexa wasn’t about to miss her chance again. 

Before Clarke could pull away, Lexa moved her hand to the blonde’s neck before taking a deep breath to try and steady her racing heart, and softly placed her lips on the blonde’s. It took less than a second for Clarke to react, and less than a second for Lexa to fall in love with her for the hundredth time tonight. She was in deep, and there was no way she was coming to the surface anytime soon.

The kiss was _everything_ – a new beginning, a firework show, a promise – all soft touches and hands through curly hair, lips moving in perfect sync - but over way too soon. 

The opening theme to a very familiar song pulled Clarke and Lexa out of their moment, and it took all of Lexa’s free will not to reach forward and kiss the blonde over and over again. She ignored how beautiful Clarke looked – all swollen lips and tousled hair – and instead turned her attention towards the DJ booth, where a very smug Raven Reyes was perched holding a CD case.

Scratch that earlier reminder – Lexa _definitely_ owed Raven one.

As the first lines of ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ played, Lexa met Clarke’s eyes and let out the most genuine laugh she’d had in a long time. _Typical Reyes_ , she thought, choosing their song. 

She twirled Clarke, pulling the blonde in close while they swayed - Clarke’s head slotted in her neck and her hands on her back – hiding her smile in her blonde locks. 

“Clarke Griffin.” Lexa muttered, pulling away slightly so she could face the blonde, “Incase you haven’t already noticed, I’m still in love with you, too. And I have been ever since you left.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa then, and the brunette tried to ignore the wetness of Clarke’s eyes – because if she cried, Lexa would most definitely cry – and she hadn’t even finished her speech yet. 

“I love everything about you.” Lexa continued, pressing a warm palm to Clarke’s cheek. “I love how you would get grumpy in the mornings until I made your coffee just the way you like it – milk and two sugars. I love how you laugh. I love how when you were excited you’d get the biggest smile, and when you were grumpy you’d get the biggest pout.”

“I do not.” Clarke huffed with a pout, which just made Lexa laugh. “Go on.” 

“I love how you stole all the covers and kicked me in my sleep, even though I said I hated it. I love how you sent me messages when I was having a bad day, even when I didn’t tell you I was. I love how you cried at movies, no matter what the ending, even animated ones like Finding Nemo.” Lexa chuckled before continuing. “I love your playlists – even the one for doing the dishes. I love how you live – carefree as though you’re not weighed down. I love the songs you used to make up in the shower. I love our late night conversations we had when we just couldn’t sleep. I love how you love – with every fibre of your being. I love how when you used to steal my clothes, no matter how long you wore them, they always ended up smelling like you. I love how you’re willing to give me a second chance, even after everything that I’ve done.” Lexa smiled, wiping away a stray tear from Clarke’s cheek. “But most of all, Clarke Griffin, I love you because you’re _you_. I let you get away from me one time but I swear to God, I’m never letting you be the one that got away ever again.”

Clarke’s eyes were streaming with tears now – there was no way she could top that, Lexa always had a way with words – so instead, she placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s face and pulled her in for a searing kiss, hoping it said everything that her own words wouldn’t allow.

After what felt like blissful years, the blonde pulled away and rested her forehead against Lexa’s, staring into wet green eyes that showed nothing but love.

“Good.” Clarke said finally, punctuating the word with another lingering kiss, “Because I’m not going anywhere.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stayed in each other’s embrace long after the song was over, lost in the moment, until they were interrupted by several gagging noises and shouts of _“Get a room!”_ from Raven. It was reaching midnight anyway, so Lexa grabbed both of their coats (and Clarke’s shoes) and headed outside.

“ _God, what a night_.” Clarke grinned, turning to Lexa as they walked out to the courtyard.

“Tell me about it.” Lexa smiled, and she could feel the dull ache in her stomach disappearing just from looking at the blonde. Her tone turned serious. “I meant every word I said tonight.”

“So did I.” Clarke smiled.

The stars were out in full tonight (Lexa tried to ignore how she thought Clarke’s eyes rivalled their light), and she couldn’t help but swoon at how beautiful Clarke looked in the moonlight as she spun around. She shoved her hands in her pockets, waiting for Clarke to be done with her stargazing.

“I’d really like to kiss you again.” Lexa muttered, blushing and looking off to the side.

Clarke stopped spinning and looked at her, moving slightly closer – mists of her breath whirling in the air near the brunettes face.

“After that speech tonight, you don’t have to ask.” Clarke said, reaching cold a hand up to Lexa’s cheek. “But you’ve got to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Promise me this isn’t just a one night thing.” Clarke said, stroking the pad of her thumb over Lexa’s cheek. “That this isn’t it for us.”

She looked into those blue eyes, the eyes she had been so afraid to look at for years after what happened, and saw the devotion they showed, but also the fear.

Lexa had yet another decision on her hands – promise Clarke it isn’t the end, that they can try again and maybe it will work out this time, or walk away now, taking the cowards way out.

Standing in that courtyard at midnight - cheeks red with the cold and head slightly fuzzy (from the alcohol or the kiss she didn’t know), face illuminated by moonlight and eyes locked with the love of her life - Lexa made her choice. 

 

Lexa promised.

 

Lexa Woods doesn’t break promises -- and neither does Clarke Griffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write an epilogue for this, might not. Let me know if you want one!
> 
> Come chat/send me prompts at my tumblr @hedaoverheelsoveryou
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
